


A Learning Experience

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Ficlet Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a primary school teacher who gets more than she bargained for when she meets John Smith, a widower with three children. The attraction is instantaneous and undeniable- and if the children have anything to say about it, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally prompted by fadewithfury on Tumblr as a ficlet, but grew into a fic shortly. The chapters will be shorter than normal, but since there's multiple parts I decided to put them all in one story.

Parent/Teacher night was, in Rose’s opinion, a little redundant. She got enough phone calls and emails from parents asking why their little angel got in trouble or got a bad grade, and that wasn’t those who had the audacity to show up during school and complain in front of the students. Still, it allowed the quiter parents to get a chance to speak up, and for Rose to reassure them on their children’s progress.

It was toward the end of the night when a frazzled looking man entered her classroom, herding three bickering children. “Oh! Hello, Ian,” Rose said, recognizing her student. “And you must be Mr. Smith?”

"Dr. Smith," he replied mechanically, before blushing. "Sorry, Miss Tyler. I work at the University, it’s an automatic response. Ian, stop pulling on Sarah’s hair!"

Ian pouted but brightened when Rose told him he and his siblings could read from the bookshelf while she spoke with his father. “How’s he doing?” his father asked as soon as he was across the room. 

"Honestly, Doctor, Ian is one my brightest students," Rose said and she smiled when she saw the pride in his eyes. "A little too bright. He acts up a lot in class, not because he’s a bad kid, but because I don’t challenge him enough. Have you seen the book I gave him?"

Doctor Smith nodded. “He loves that thing. I teach maths and physics so I’m in charge of checking his ‘extra homework’, as he calls it. He and Sarah share the book; I’ve broken up more fights over that than their toys.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I can assure you, I didn’t call it that. Though I’m not surprised he picked up on the subtext.”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, he’s brilliant.”

"You and your wife must be very proud," Rose said, after peeking inconspicuously at his hand.

"Oh! I’m, er, a widower," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My wife died in childbirth."

Rose immediately flushed. “I’m so sorry! Ian is always so quiet about his home life, I thought… I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry.”

"It’s all right," he reassured her. "It was five years ago now. It doesn’t hurt as much, I can talk about it."

They were interrupted when Ian flew over to Rose. “Miss Tyler, Miss Tyler! What does this word mean?”

Rose smiled and crouched down so she could see the word. “Why don’t you try what we learned today? Use your context clues.”

Ian sounded out the word soundlessly. “Does it mean…. innocent?”

"Close," Rose smiled. "Youthful means that someone is young, or acts young. Like you," she teased.

"I’m eight!" he whined. "I’m not young!"

"If you insist," Rose deadpanned. "But you aren’t old enough yet that you don’t need me."

Ian giggled and hugged her, then ran back over to where his two sisters were. Sarah, she knew, was Ian’s twin, except she was in a different class. 

Doctor Smith looked surprised when she straightened. “I’ve never… ever since his mother died, he’s never acted like that around others,” he said quietly, looking almost vulnerable. 

Her heart squeezed. “He’s a remarkable little boy, Doctor Smith. I try to be a friend to him, and I can only hope that I prepare him enough so that he doesn’t struggle in the future,” she replied.

He smiled at her. “You’re doing a fantastic job, Miss Tyler.”

"Rose, please," she insisted. "I’m technically off duty."

"Nice to meet you, Rose," he said. "And you can call me John."

"Daddy! This book has whales!" The youngest one piped up, and John smiled at her reflexively before thanking Rose for her time and rounding up his children once more.

Before they left, Rose stopped them. “I’m always here to talk, John. Even if it’s just to lend an ear.”

He nodded at her gratefully, then left. Her heart went with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed so if there's errors I take all responsibility :)

She saw John a week later, when he called the office to say that he wasn’t able to pick Ian and Sarah up at the right time, so they didn’t mind terribly if he was fifteen minutes late, would they? Sarah’s teacher was a mother herself so Rose offered to watch them both so that she could pick up her children.

Rose sat down with them in the reading area, smiling. “I have a surprise for you both,” she said, and pulled out two workbooks, but this time in reading and writing. “One for you both.”

Sarah looked delighted. “This is a high school level book!”

"You may want to ask your dad if you can work on it, but even if it takes until next year I think you will enjoy it," Rose replied. "How’s the math book coming along?"

"We’re already half way through it," Ian said as Sarah looked through the work book excitedly. "At least I am. Sarah doesn’t like it as much."

Rose smiled. “She just has different interests, it’s not a bad thing. From the way she’s looking through that workbook I suspect she’ll go through it faster than you will.” At his look Rose narrowed her eyes. “That’s not a dare, young man. Promise me you won’t look through this until your dad says you are good an ready.”

"Promise," Ian muttered.

Sarah clutched the book tightly. “Miss Tyler, will you be our nanny?”

Rose blinked. “Pardon?”

"Our nanny quit because we were precocos… precoshish… pre…"

"Precocious?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Preeecoooociouuuss," Sarah replied. "What does that mean?"

"It means you ask a lot of questions," Rose replied. "And that’s not a bad thing, so don’t you dare stop. And while you are wonderful children, I already have a job here."

Sarah remained stubborn. “But you can have two jobs!”

"I have a flat, Sarah," Rose said gently. "And teaching takes up more time than you think. I’m sure your father will find another nanny who you’ll adore."

Ian frowned at his twin. “Sarah, you know what Dad said about being rude!”

"Sorry," she muttered, but Rose could see Sarah’s mind whirling. Bemused, she pulled her book out of her purse and watched as the children began working on their homework.

Sarah noticed her father first, leaping up and scrambling across the room. “Daddy, daddy! Look what Miss Tyler got me!” she exclaimed, shoving the book at him as he bent down to hug her. He got a face full of paper instead, and dodged so that it wouldn’t smash into his face. 

"That’s… lovely, Sarah," he said, startled, then grinned when he read the title. "Ohhh, she’s spoiling you, she is. Before long you’ll be asking to live with her instead!"

"Nonsense," Ian proclaimed as he marched up. "You’re too silly to be anyone else’s father."

"Is that so?" John asked, laughter in his voice. "Well, get your things together, kids. Your sister is in the car, and she’s getting fussy."

They ran to do as they were told, and Rose approached John with a smile. “I don’t mind watching Ian and Sarah on days you’re running late,” she told him. “I was raised by a single mother, I know how rough it can be.”

He sighed and smiled gratefully. “I try to be there for them, but sometimes University can be demanding. I just haven’t found a nanny that can keep up with them.”

Rose smiled and bent down to hug Ian as he told her goodbye. “I’m sure the right one will come along,” she said after the kids ran out into the hallway. 

John smiled softly. “Yeah. I think she will.” He looked down at Sarah, who was tugging at his coat, and laughed. “Alright alright, let’s go. Bye, Rose.”

"See you later," she said, and waved. Ian and Sarah waved enthusiastically, and John once more graced her with that soft smile before he disappeared. Sarah and Ian shot each other knowing smiles and immediately began whispering to each other.

As Rose moved about the room and tidied things up, she wondered just what the smile meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was debating between fruit loops and apple jacks when she heard an enthusiastic “Miss Tyler!” and two children barreled into her. She dropped one of the boxes to catch herself on the shelves before she toppled over.

"Ian! Sarah!" Came John’s aggravated voice. "What did I tell you about running into people!"

Sarah looks up at Rose beseechingly. “You don’t mind, do you Miss Tyler?”

"Just because I’m used to it doesn’t mean I like it," she replied. "You should listen to your father."

They pouted and let her go, and John walks up, pushing the cart in front of him. “I’m sorry about that. They only have two speeds, fast and asleep.”

She smiled at him. “I know. They run on rocket fuel, seems like.” 

"Hewo," the girl sitting in the cart says.

"Oh!" John exclaims. "Rose, this is Dorothy. Dorothy, this is Rose, Ian’s teacher."

"It’s very nice to meet you, Dorothy," Rose replies and the girl smiles. "She looks a lot like you," Rose told John.

"They all do, and it drove my wife crazy," he said with a fond smile.

Rose blinked. “Oh, I almost forgot! I was going to ask if you wanted to volunteer to be a chaperone for the field trip to the zoo. You can be in charge of Ian or Sarah’s group, we typically keep family together. I’m not sure if Ian used the form as a paper airplane or not.”

John chuckled. “Sarah made sure to bring home an extra one. I’ll probably be in charge of her group since she handed it in to Mrs. Harrison.”

Rose smiled as she bent to pick up the dropped cereal box. “I’ll see you there, John. Bye Dorothy,” she said, and the little girl waved with a cheerful ‘buh-bye!’

~*~

The day of the field trip was chaotic but exciting, Rose chasing after Ian and his group as they ran around the exhibits and answered questions based of the information placards. She and John were in the same lunch group, so they sat together and talked about the field trips they had gone on when they were younger, which eventually turned into places they wanted to visit. When the hour was up they found out they were heading to the same areas, and corralled their group towards the cat exhibit. 

"I’ve always wanted to visit Spain," Rose said wistfully as Ian and Sarah bickered over who was going to finish their worksheet first. "Mum did her best, but the furthest we got was Wales. And even though the trip to Paris ended with my best friend and I becoming enemies, I still loved seeing the city?"

"What happened?" John asked.

"There was a boy we both liked, and we ended up competing over who won his affections," Rose replied. "He ended up kissing Theresa under the Eiffel Tower, but by then the damage had been done. We made up a few years ago but it hasn’t really been the same."

John snorted. “The Eiffel Tower? There’s better places in Paris than that if you want romance. My wife and I spent our honeymoon there, and by the time we left the Eiffel Tower was nothing.”

"You must have loved her a lot," Rose said softly.

"I did," he sighed. "Maybe not as much as I should have, but…" John shrugged. "We married when she discovered she was pregnant with Ian and Sarah. I suppose I loved her more for being the mother of my children, but I didn’t not love her as a partner. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she lived… but it’s too late now." He frowned. "Ian! What have I told you about pulling Sarah’s hair?"

Rose chuckled and turned to another student who was asking her where to find the tigers. By the time she was done helping John had moved his group to the birds, and Rose’s group never quite caught up.

When the day was over John plopped down beside her on the bus, behind the seat where Ian and Sarah were. “They’ll crash tonight,” he commented as Rose finished the roll call. “Good thing too, because Dorothy is probably going to be fussy.”

"She’s starting school next year, isn’t she?" Rose asked. At John’s nod she smirked. "Maybe I’ll get her in a few years."

"I hope so," John replied. "Ian won’t stop talking about you, and from what I’ve seen you really seem to care about your student’s education and well-being. I don’t really trust my children with many people, but you’re one of them."

Rose blushed happily. “I try my best. I went to a school that didn’t care, so I told myself I would never let any child feel the way I did growing up. I still stay in contact with some of my old students too.”

John looked at her in admiration. “Rose Tyler, you are a queen amongst mortal,” he declared, and she laughed.

They chatted easily as the trip went on, not even noticing that Sarah and Ian were suspiciously quiet. It was only after the chaos of getting back at school and making sure everyone had turned in their paper before heading off with their parents did John find out.

"Daddy," Sarah piped up as John drove them home, "do you like Miss Tyler?"

He looked at his daughter, confused. “Well of course I do. She’s a charming woman. What’s this about?”

Ian, far more straight-forward than his sister, replied, “We think Miss Tyler should be our Mum.”

He nearly slammed on the brakes, but the car lurched to the left before he quickly straightened it out. “Ian!”

"What? It’s true," Ian protested.

John sighed. “Rose- Miss Tyler- is a nice woman who doesn’t need two nosy children running her love life. And neither do I, for that matter,” he said meaningfully. “And besides, I’m already seeing someone.”

"I don’t like her," Sarah declared. "She wears too much perfume and makes me sneeze. And she never pays attention to us, not like Miss Tyler. She only giggles at you and I heard her on the phone with her friend talking about how rich you were."

John felt his stomach plummet. “What?”

Ian nodded. “She kept hinting about a diamond bracelet when we were at the mall, Dad. You’re too thick to notice but we did. And when you left us alone with her in the toy store she ignored us and told Sarah to shut up.”

"Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?" John asked, quietly.

They exchanged slightly guilty looks. “Because we just want you to be happy,” Sarah admitted.

John frowned and pulled over, then unbuckled so he could face them. “Ian, Sarah, I love you both so, so much. How can I be happy when you are unhappy? If you don’t like Renee then I don’t like her. Alright?”

They nodded, and he pulled onto the road once more. The twins were silent for a moment before Ian asked, once again, “So does that mean you’ll date Miss Tyler?”

John heaved a sigh. “Sometimes I wish my kids weren’t so stubborn.” But he refused to talk any more about the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

As the year wore on, Rose found herself taking care of Ian and Sarah every Wednesday after school, since John had an afternoon class that ended just as his children got out of school. It took him twenty minutes to navigate traffic and arrive, and typically another five minutes of talking before they said their goodbyes. Ever since the field trip he had made no mention of his ex-wife, which made Rose wonder slightly but she didn’t complain. He had begun bringing Dorothy in with him, too, and after the second week had insisted on being called Ace when Rose commented on the girl’s love of the word. 

Ian and Sarah largely kept out of their way, knowing that the two adults would figure things out on their own without their help. Ian and Sarah made sure to extol Miss Tyler’s virtues whenever their father was near, however.

It was seven weeks after the Wednesday event had begun that John nervously asked if Rose would like to accompany him to see a performance of Shakespeare’s Hamlet.

"Hamlet?" Rose asked, confused. "I didn’t know there was a production of that being shown."

"It’s my university, actually," he replied. "I’ve seen them practicing and it looks impressive."

Rose considered. “Alright. When?”

"Next Saturday at six. I’ll, er, meet you there?"

She beamed. “I’ll be there.”

When Saturday came around, Rose was nervous. She told herself she shouldn’t be- he was probably only thanking her for looking after his children long after she was supposed to- but she couldn’t shake the thought that it sounded suspiciously like a date. Still, she donned one of her more flattering dresses and took more effort with her hair than she usually did. 

Rose arrived a half hour before per John’s request, and when she found him lingering in the lobby she smiled. “Where’s Ian and Sarah?” She asked, after they gave each other a brief but slightly awkward hug.

"Home. One of my students is looking after them. I was pretty surprised to recognize her when I opened the door; I just found her number on a flyer," he admitted sheepishly, and Rose giggled. 

"They aren’t Shakespeare fans?"

"Oh, no, they are," he replied. "In fact they first saw the play at six. But when I asked them if they wanted to come they outright refused for some reason."

Rose frowned in confusion. “That’s odd. From the way they talk about you I would think they would jump at the chance to spend more time with their dad.”

He looked at her, and she blushed at the look in his eyes. “I’m sure they had an ulterior motive,” he replied, and she wondered at that thought as he guided her to their seats. 

The play started exactly at six, and Rose found herself having fun. John was an expert at Shakespeare, and he explained a few of the lesser-known insults and cultural points in whispers and soft laughter. When it came time for the intermission Rose admitted that she had never really liked Shakespeare because she never understood it, but now that he had explained it to her she was really enjoying herself.

When the play ended Rose was reluctant for the night to end. Sometime during the second half John’s hand had taken a hold of her own, and as they stood outside the building in the cool night air she realized that their hands fit in a way that she didn’t think was possible.

"Want to get dinner?" He finally asked, and Rose nodded. John led her to a chippy a block from the campus, and they both ordered a basket. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Rose admitted as they ate. "I wasn’t really sure I should even go tonight, since I’m teaching your son, but… I don’t regret it."

He smiled at her. “I wasn’t completely honest with you earlier. The reason Sarah and Ian didn’t want to come with me is because they told me to go with you. According to Sarah, I needed to treat you to a real date.”

"Is that what this was then? A date?" She asked.

John shrugged. “If you want to call it a date, it is.”

He seemed nervous, and Rose laid a hand over his. “I think your children are the world’s smallest but most adorable fairy godparents.”

"You think so?" He asked, turning his hand to twine his fingers with hers.

"Yeah." Rose beamed. "Your car won’t turn into a pumpkin after midnight, will it?"

"Nah, but I might have an annoyed babysitter," he admitted. "I promised her I’d be back by then."

"Well then," Rose said, "We’d best finish dinner. And then you have to leave behind a glass slipper so I can call on you again."

"Why not just my mobile number?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect," Rose grinned.

~*~

The next morning, she called him to invite his family to join her at a pool party next Friday.

He didn’t hesitate to say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose didn’t have family.

Her father died when she was young, and while her mother was still alive they had a falling out a few years back over Jackie’s current paramour. Since her aunts and uncles were middle-class, they looked down on her mother and subsequently Rose for living in the council flats. Never mind that Rose had worked hard for her degree and got out; they always saw her as the less fortunate member of the Tyler family and had nothing to do with her.

When winter break came, Rose waited behind with Ian and Sarah, as usual. Their father was stuck in traffic so Rose entertained the twins with a few stories of her childhood, and they were giggling over Rose trying to sled down the slide in the nearby playground. It had ended up in Rose banging her chin on the edge of the slide because the sled hadn’t fit, but it had been fun while it lasted.

Eventually John showed up, looking frazzled but relieved. “Rose!” Ace said, squirming in her father’s arms and reaching towards her. Even though Ian and Sarah had told the little girl that she was to be called Miss Tyler, Ace had flatly refused.

"Hello there," Rose said as John handed her off to talk to the twins. "Are you excited that Ian and Sarah are going to be around to play more now?"

Ace nodded solemnly. “I don’t have anyone else to play barbie soldiers with,” she replied.

"Barbie soldiers?"

"Yes! I make things go Boom!" She said excitedly.

John smiled. “She set the kitchen on fire last week,” he said cheerfully. “Luckily there was no damage, but her experiments can be… volatile.”

"We’re gonna build a rocket!" Ian chimed in.

Rose raised her eyebrows. “A rocket, huh? The best I did was a vinegar and baking soda volcano that didn’t erupt. I got a good grade on the design though,” she mused.

John chuckled. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to admit you don’t know third grade science,” he teased.

She laughed. “Your son here figured that out three weeks in that science isn’t my strong suit when he asked me the chemical formula for photosynthesis. I made him promise to keep it quiet.”

"It’s not your fault, Rose," Ian said seriously. "You are a brilliant artist."

"You draw?" John asked.

"Yeah, it’s my hobby," she said, embarrassed. Ace was leaning her head on Rose’s shoulder and she absently rubbed her back as she nodded at the artwork around the room. "I painted all these myself as well as the mural when you first walk in the door. I actually applied as the arts teacher first before they told me they were short-staffed on teachers. I was happy to get any job I could." Rose grinned at Ian. "And I’m glad I did, otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten you as a student."

Ian preened. “I’m an honor to have.”

John rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, let’s go before your head explodes from getting to big to fit in your skull. It’s break! I’m sure you don’t want to hang out in school any more.”

Sarah hugged Rose around the legs. “I’m gonna miss you,” she said. “You’ll come visit, won’t you?”

Rose handed Ace to her father and knelt down. “You won’t be able to keep me away,” she promised as she hugged the twins close.

~*~

She met them a week later, bundled up in coat, scarf, and gloves, as they went Christmas shopping. The kids were hopeless at the toy store, the twins trying to sneak around as they picked out a present for each other, and Ace playing with a model rocket and pretending they were forty minutes away from crashing.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" John asked, as Rose looked at the items Ian was lingering over. She wanted to buy them gifts but wasn’t sure if it was acceptable; despite them calling the theatre trip a date, they hadn’t yet labelled what they were. It sometimes worried her, and then she saw the way John looked at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, and it made her feel better.

She shrugged at his question. “Dunno. Mum and I haven’t quite made up since our fight, and I refuse to see her when that man is there. He gives me the creeps. I shouldn’t blame her cause she’s lonely, but… I wish she would realize she doesn’t need a partner to be loved.” Rose sighed. “We haven’t spoken in over a year. I still send her gifts, but… I dunno. Probably stay home, watch the Queen’s Speech, drink some eggnog and catch up on shows.”

"Sounds a little lonely," he replied. "You could…" he shuffled his feet a bit. "You could join us, if you want. I know the kids would be thrilled, and well… I’ve missed you," he admitted.

"It’s only been a week," she laughed.

"I know. But I’ve gotten used to seeing you five times out of the week if not more," he sighed. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have offered, it’s too early…"

She laid a hand on his arm. “John, I never said no.” She said. “I’d be… I’d be honored to join you for Christmas. And I’ve missed you too.”

He gave her that soft, slow smile that she knew was reserved just for her. “I can’t wait,” he said, and Rose grinned

Sarah trotted up to them. “I’ve finished,” she said. “But I’m not done with my list yet.”

"Give it here." Sarah handed it to him, and his eyebrows skyrocketed. "You have thirty things on here!"

"I have good taste," Sarah said loftily, and Rose giggled. 

"Narrow it down to your top five," he said firmly. "And no puppy dog eyes, I’m immune." Sarah pouted but huffed and sat down by them, nibbling on her pen as she stared at her list.

"Think Ian’s is just as long?" Rose wondered.

"Longer," John grimaced.

~*~

After visiting a few more stores and getting lunch, they were waiting outside the restroom waiting for John and Ace to return. “Rose, what do you want for Christmas?” Ian asked. “You’ve been quiet all day.”

Rose looked down at him. “I have?”

"Sarah asked you earlier and you didn’t reply," he informed her.

"Oh, I didn’t hear you! I’m so sorry," she professed, guilty. "I haven’t really thought about it much, really. I guess… well, I guess I’d want my mum and I to reconcile. I’ve tried contacting her, but she’s still mad at me. I miss her," she admitted.

Sarah took her hand. “I’m sure she’s already forgiven you, but doesn’t know how to apologize,” she said matter-of-factly. “She’s your mum. Even when she’s mad she doesn’t mean it.”

Rose smiled and pulled her into a side-hug. “I can see where your father got his brains,” she teased, and the twins giggled.

"Back!" John said cheerily as he walked up, Ace in his arms. "What’d I miss?"

"Not much," Rose smiled. "You ready to go, or are we going to wander a bit more?"

"You haven’t made a list, Dad," Ian said.

He shrugged. “My list is up here,” he replied, tapping his temple with his hand. “But we can look around some more.” He let Ace down when she wiggled in his arms.

The kids skipped off, and Rose walked alongside John. “Every time I think they can’t surprise me any more, they do just that,” she mused.

He smiled. “I know.” Then he looked at her. “What’d they say?”

"Nothing. Just something I needed to be reminded of." She took his hand in hers. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He blushed. “You don’t have to get me anything, Rose.”

She scoffed. “Come off it. If I’m joining you for Christmas, I’m getting you a gift. So tell me.”

"I don’t know, really. I have everything right here," he smiled.

Rose blushed but smirked. “You mean the mall?”

He laughed. “No. I mean you and my kids. That’s all I need.”

"John…"

What she was going to say died on her tongue when they nearly collided with all three children. “What’s wrong?” She asked upon seeing their expressions. Rose looked up to see them staring at an elegant blonde wearing plain, but expensive, clothes, Gucci bag over her shoulder and hands carefully manicured.

"Ian! Sarah! And little Dorothy!" The woman exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes at John. "And may I ask why you’re holding hands with another woman when we’re still dating?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy broke up with you," Sarah said, hands on her hips. "We told him we didn’t want you as our mum."

Ian nodded as he held Ace’s hand. “You cried but didn’t ruin your makeup, and said that he could ‘keep his money’.”

"Your father apologized later," the woman said loftily, and glared at Rose. "I can see why he chose you as his bit on the side, though."

Rose stiffened. “Right.” She swooped up Ace and looked at Ian and Sarah. “Daddy has some… issues to sort out, so why don’t we leave him be?” She looked at John. “We’ll be at the wishing fountain.”

She put Ace down in order to rifle through her purse, and the twins looked at her solemnly. “You don’t really think Daddy has been cheating on you, do you?” Sarah asked.

Rose sighed. “Despite his actions, your father and I have never really discussed what we are, Sarah. We’ve been on dates but whenever he introduces me to people I’m still ‘Rose’.”

"That means he likes you," Ian said. When she looked at him Ian shrugged. "When mum died he was… it was like he disappeared." He shifted uncomfortably but continued. "He’s scared of losing you like he lost Mum. So whenever he introduces someone as his ‘girlfriend’ we know it’s not serious because he doesn’t label people that mean something to him."

Rose smiled and pulled out a few coins. “Regardless, this is really a discussion that your father and I should be having. I appreciate the reassurance, though.” She handed them the coins. “Go on, make a wish. It goes to charity so even if yours doesn’t come true, you’ll help someone else.”

Ace threw hers in automatically, immediately crawling into Rose’s lap after she sat down on a nearby bench; Ian and Sarah took longer, thinking hard before throwing their coins in. Rose wondered if they had wished for the same thing.

A few minutes later John arrived, looked tired. Ian and Sarah were showing Rose their Christmas list, and Ace kept saying how much she wanted a ‘real, live rocket’. When he walked up all three children went silent, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said. "But I think I finally made my point. She… really didn’t want to accept it." He looked at Rose, nervously. "The kids weren’t a bother, were they?"

Rose smiled slightly. “I watch them for much longer after school, John. They were fine.” She let Ace down and didn’t notice the tension leave his shoulders. “Are we staying here or heading back?”

"I… think we’d best go back." He admitted. "Don’t want to tempt fate."

The car ride back to Rose’s flat was filled with the twin’s chatter, and whenever John looked like he was about to speak he simply shook his head at himself. Rose wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t think that John was cheating on her, and knew that he must have had relationships after his wife died (three children and his unflexible schedule was a very good indicator that he wanted a female presence around the house) but coming face-to-face with the poised, elegant (if clingy and haughty) woman made Rose wonder why he even bothered with her.

From what Ian had said about his mother, it was clear that she had come from money and that John had inherited that after her death unwillingly. Clearly he was attracted to women who took care of themselves and could support themselves. And while Rose wasn’t poor, she barely had enough to scrape by most days and wore second-hand clothes in order to conserve money.

When John finally pulled in front of her building he placed a hand over hers. “I’ll call you later, yeah?” he asked, quietly.

Rose nodded. “Yeah.” She shifted her attention to the back. “I had a great time today, guys. Thank you for letting me come today.”

Sarah beamed. “We had fun too!”

"Bye, Miss Tyler!" Ian said.

"I told you to call me Rose," she said, laughingly, but hopped out of the car with a smile on her face.

Thirty minutes later, just as she was finished answering her emails, her mobile rang. She stared at it for a moment- it was John, of course it was, he was the only one that rang- then answered it with a slightly shaky “Hello?”

"Rose? I am so, so sorry for what happened," John said, rushing his words slightly. "I thought I had made myself clear when I told Renee we were over, but…" He sighed. "She didn’t want to accept it."

"It’s ok, John," she replied. "I’ve had my fair share of boyfriends who didn’t take it kindly when I called it off. I’m just sorry you had to deal with that."

He was silent for a moment. “The twins told me that I’m a bit clueless when it comes to relationships.”

She chuckled. “They’re wise beyond their years.”

"You know that I am serious about whatever is between us, right?" John asked, seriously, surprising Rose. "The kids adore you and I want to see where this goes. Ever since my wife died… I’m scared, Rose, that I might lose you to."

"Ian told me something similar," Rose replied. "But I don’t know what you expect, John. And I’m hardly your type-"

"Rose-"

"No, let me finish." She said, determined. "You’ve asked me out on dates and I adore your children, but you haven’t said what you want from me. Are we just friends who enjoy spending time together? Are we girlfriend and boyfriend? Friends with benefits? I’ve been in a relationship where every day was a guessing game, John. I have no desire to repeat it."

"Rose," he said quietly. "I want forever with you, and that terrifies me, because I’ve only known you for a few months. The children idolize you and I’ve found myself wondering if you would approve of my habits or if you would like the house. I’ve already started moving you in and you haven’t even been here."

Stunned, Rose didn’t know how to respond. He seemed to sense this and said, hastily, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I just wanted you to know that I don’t view this as something casual.”

She swallowed. “O… Okay. I… thank you.” She took a deep breath. “In case you were wondering, I don’t want casual either.”

"That’s… that’s good," He replied, and she could hear his smile. "I’m glad. Do you, er… do you want to go to dinner or a movie something tomorrow?"

Rose hummed. “Why don’t you come over here, and I’ll cook dinner? The kids are more than welcome to join.”

"That… that would be a good idea." He said. "What time?"

"Five sound alright? That way we can relax a bit before hopping into dinner," she replied.

"We’ll be there," he promised. "See you tomorrow, Rose."

She smiled softly. “See you tomorrow, John.”

She disconnected, and after grinning at the phone for a moment she placed it beside her laptop and stood up. “Right. Time for some serious cleaning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rose had decided to make an alfredo pasta with shrimp, buying plain bread as a side since she knew that Ace was allergic to garlic. She also made sure to buy a box of popsicles in case they were used to after-dinner desserts, and pulled out the few board games she had on her for later.

With nothing to do but wait, Rose looked at the clock. She had decided to leave the cooking until later, perhaps even invite John and his kids to help; in case things went differently she had a frozen pizza for backup. Nervously she puttered about her small flat, making sure her bedroom and en suite was cleaned and the main room picked up. With five minutes until they were to show up, Rose worried about how the night would go.

She didn’t think that it would end bad- quite the opposite, actually. Rose was actually terrified that it would go too well, that she would become part of the family dynamic, that the children would think of her as their mum and John would want her… she was scared to think of it.

When it came to boyfriends, Rose had a horrible track record. There was Jimmy who stole her wallet when he ran away to Spain, Bryan who only wanted sex, and Marshall who only dated her so Rose would introduce her to a Uni friend, who he promptly started an affair with. Then there was Charlie, the Deputy Head at her first shool. He had taken a shine to her, and while Rose was flattered at first, it quickly became sexual harassment and she had left soon after. Luckily, the Head Teacher had taken her side of the story and gave her a good recommendation after firing the Deputy Head.

Rose hadn’t tried dating until John. Even now she worried about what others would say, and while she knew she wouldn’t give Ian special treatment, others might not think the same.

Her pacing was interrupted when she heard the buzzer, and after taking a deep breath she pressed the button that would let them in. She had called John that morning to let him know her flat number, and after one last look around the flat she sat on the couch to wait for them to arrive.

When they finally knocked Rose ignored the butterflies and opened the door, a grin immediately forming when she saw Ian and Sarah fighting each other on who would be first through the door. Sarah one after a well-placed elbow jab, and Rose stepped aside as Ian barreled after.

"Hi guys," Rose giggled as she closed the door after John, who was carrying Ace. "I have board games if you want to play them before or after dinner."

"Apples to apples!" The twins exclaimed at the same time, and John sighed.

"You’ll be hard to peel them away from that game," he said, putting Ace down who immediately hugged Rose. "It’s their favorite, beaten only by balderdash."

"I don’t have that one," she admitted ruefully. "And I kept Monopoly hidden in case they liked that one."

John smiled. “Good idea. Ian cheats.” He wandered further into the flat. “Kids! Hang your coats up. This isn’t your house.”

"Sorry," they chimed, and Rose showed them the closet where they could hang their things up. She swallowed at the sight, then hastily closed it before she could be overwhelmed. 

As Ian and Sarah began setting up Apples to Apples, Rose turned to John. “I was thinking of having us cook together? I have frozen pizza as a backup, but I have supplies for alfredo. If… that’s alright.”

He smiled that soft smile. “It sounds perfect.”

They stood there, smiling at each other, until Ace interrupted. “Can you help me play, Rose?”

"Of course," Rose replied, moving to the couch and pulling Ace onto her lap. Ian handed her some cards as Sarah handed John some, and the game was underway.

Ian was winning when Rose decided it was time for dinner, and the twins were thrilled that they were able to help cook, in charge of soaking the bread in a pre-prepared blend of butter and other spices. Ace was in charge of setting the table as Rose boiled the noodles and prepared the sauce as John sautéed the shrimp. 

It was a simple and quick meal, and before long they were congregated around Rose’s small table. The twins were telling Rose about their day enthusiastically as Ace and John discussed her most recent rocket project, and her heart swelled. She could easily see this as a daily occurrence. The fact that she wanted this to be a part of her normal routine scared her, but not enough for her to run. Instead, it made her hold onto the moment more dearly.

Once dinner was finished they put the dishes in the washer and returned to the game. Sarah ended up winning by one card ahead of Ian, and John winked at Rose when he said he had the least. Afterwards the twins took position on either side of Rose on the couch as John pulled up netflix, and they spent the next fifteen minutes deciding on a movie.

It was two movies, another game of apples to apples, and a sleepy Ace later when John finally told his kids that it was time to go. Since Ace was wrapped around Rose she offered to carry her down, and they trooped to the parking garage. John helped his kids in before untangling Ace from Rose.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we had a great time tonight," John said after closing the back door of his modest blue car.

Rose smiled. “I’m glad. We need to do this again sometime before the school is back in session; I know we’re meeting for Christmas, but that’s special.”

He nodded, placing his hands in his jean pockets as he rocked back on his heels. “Want to try for a few days from now, at our house? Seems only fair, we made your house a wreck, so you get a fair chance at destroying ours.”

Rose laughed. “I’ll do my best. When?”

"Thursday?" He offered. "Same time?"

"I’d love to," she said, sincerely, and he beamed. 

They heard the door open, and Ian’s head popped up over the roof. “Daddy, you can kiss her if you want. I promise we won’t look,” he said, solemnly, before ducking back inside.

They stared at where he had just been, before Rose looked back at John. He had a look of utter disbelief on her face, and Rose fought a smile. In seconds there were both laughing helplessly, leaning against the car for support.

When they finally had their giggles under control, Rose quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. “See you Thursday, John,” she said, and after ducking to wave at the kids through the window, she walked back to her flat with a bounce in her step, pausing only before she exited the garage to look back at John, who still had an awed look on his face, a hand covering the spot she had kissed him.

With a smile, she returned upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

They continued their bi-weekly dinners Tuesdays and Thursdays, and they all pitched in to cook that night’s meals. Though neither mentioned the kiss, it was like a burning fire between them; too many times the other had caught them staring, and they would remember that night and all the emotions it caused. Despite that they fell into a routine quicker than Rose realized, and all too soon it was Christmas Eve and Rose was knocking on John’s door.

They had only planned to spend the one day together, but after learning that Rose was spending Christmas Eve alone the kids had ganged up and begged Rose to have dinner with them. Apparently Christmas Eve dinner was a tradition in the Smith household and taken very seriously. Christmas day was spent with other family, but today was only for them. 

After seeing the state of the roads and the weather forecast, Rose had packed her gifts and a change of clothes as a just in case. The fact that she was planning to stay the night didn’t even occur to her; she was already comfortable in John’s house and it was simply a precaution.

Ian answered the door, excitedly announcing her presence even as he dragged her to the living room. “Rose!” Sarah said, throwing herself at her and clinging to her legs.

Rose laughed and crouched down, instantly finding her arms full with three children. “We saw each other yesterday!” She exclaimed. “You barely had time to miss me.”

"Daddy said that you wouldn’t come because of the weather," Sarah said.

John chose that moment to enter. “She shouldn’t have, but I’m glad she did.” He pulled her into a hug when she disentangled herself from the kids’ embrace. “Hello again, Rose.”

"Hello, John," Rose grinned, then pulled away, taking hold of his hand. "I brought things just in case I get snowed in, which isn’t a bad thing," she said, winking at Sarah. "I’ll have you know I make a mean pillow fort."

Ace and Sarah immediately brightened. “Oooh, can we Daddy?” They pleaded.

He laughed. “Just so long as it’s not in my office. Now why don’t you pick out the presents you’re going to open as I finish dinner?”

"Daddy always lets up open one present on Christmas Eve," Ian explained as Ace deliberated between two. "Says it’s to reward us for being patient and to keep us busy until tomorrow."

Rose bit back a smile and picked out one in blue paper. “I think you should open this one.”

He eyed it critically, turning it over and over in his hands. “It’ll do,” he finally said, placing it carefully on end table by the couch.

Sarah and Ace grabbed theirs, and after Rose had cooed appreciatively over the video game they had picked out that morning John announced that dinner was ready. 

It was simple affair, since the formal dinner would be tomorrow at his half-sister’s house, but Rose was delighted with the result. There was vegetable soup, salad, and the best chicken and dumplings Rose ever had. As a surprise John brought out banana cream pie, and they all tucked in.

John checked the weather reports after dinner, and Rose herded the children into the living room. He joined them with an apologetic smile. “The weather’s only going to get worse. I don’t think you’ll be able to get home tonight.”

She nodded. “I have a bag. I’ll nip out and get it later.” She grinned as Ace once again claimed her lap. “Who’s opening theirs first?”

Ian got a new book over astronomy and Sarah got a collection of Sherlock Holmes; Ace got a Rocket model kit, and immediately pulled John to the floor to help her build it. Rose smiled and quickly snuck out to get her bag, sliding her own presents under the tree.

As the twins read their new books, Rose pulled out her own and stretched out on the sofa, the noise of Ace and John working on the rocket a nice background noise. It wasn’t until Sarah remembered Rose’s promise of a pillow fort that she gave up her spot.

"I haven’t made a pillow for in years," Sarah gushed as she showed Rose to the closet where the spare blankets were kept. "Mum hated them because we always forgot to clean up, but Daddy let us build them all the time, even if we can’t sleep in them. But I perfected it, you know. I can make the best pillow forts."

Rose grinned. “Well then, I’m bound to amazed.” She handed Sarah a few blankets and grabbed more herself before going downstairs once more, placing the blankets in Sarah’s chosen corner as the girl dashed upstairs for cushions.

She took the time to drag the nearest armchair closer, and when Sarah returned they only made a few more trips for tape and another chair before getting to work.

They started with the floor, Sarah lugging an air mattress over to the corner and handing Rose the pump. Luckily it was electric, and after taking the time to inflate it Sarah covered it with a quilt. Rose taped the blankets to the walls as Sarah draped them over the chairs and each other, and soon they had a cozy fort that was illuminated by a portable night light.

"You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to use it, Sarah," John said when they finished. "It’s bedtime."

"But Dad!" Sarah whined, but at his stern expression slumped. 

Rose winked at her. “I like going to sleep on Christmas Eve. It’s like a Time Machine to Santa.”

"Santa isn’t real," she said. "Daddy is terrible at sneaking. Ian and I caught him one year when he kept stepping on the squeaky step. We haven’t had the heart to tell him, though."

Rose solemnly laid a hand over her heart. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

The children went upstairs to change for bed as Rose helped John clean up, ignoring his protests and offering to take care of the dishes while he dealt with wrapping paper and mess the kids had made earlier in the day. She sang Christmas songs as she moved about the kitchen and eating area, John joining her when he realized what she was doing.

She waited for him as he checked on his children, and after she helped him carry the gifts to the tree they curled up on the sofa. “I had a lot of fun tonight, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad the weather got worse,” she admitted. “Every time I see you and the kids it gets harder to leave.”

"I know what you mean," he admitted, running a hand up and down her arm. She shivered slightly. "The twins always been kind to strangers, but they way they’ve taken to you… ever since their mum died they’ve been distant. And then Ian comes home one day talking about the book you gave him, and I have my son back again. You have no idea how much you’ve helped us heal, Rose."

She swallowed. “I didn’t even know he was sad. I gave him that book because I knew he was bored, and thought that a challenge might help him.”

"That’s what makes you special. Even I didn’t realize what my son needed until you paid attention." He sighed. "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am."

She looked at him, squeezing the hand that was on her shoulder. “You’re very welcome, although I should be thanking you for allowing me into your family.”

John smiled. “It was the least we could do. Besides, I’m pretty sure the twins would have found another way to achieve their goal. They’re too smart for their own good, sometimes,” he muttered.

"Dunno," Rose mused. "They’re genius is right on some things."

He looked at her, curious, but before he could ask her what she meant Rose pressed her lips to his. For a moment he didn’t move, but when he realized what was happening she suddenly found herself kissing back a very enthusiastic John.

They broke apart, giggling, their arms around each other. “I’m glad the weather got worse, too,” he admitted, giving her another kiss. “You do realize that I’m going to be spending as much as possible with you now?”

She pressed her forehead to his. “Why John Smith, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

"Girlfriend, partner, sweetheart, whatever you want," he replied. 

"I would ask permission from your children, but something tells me they’d be thrilled their matchmaking finally paid off," Rose laughed. "Do you want to tell them tomorrow, or later?"

"Might as well tell them tomorrow before we leave for Donna’s," he said. "It’d be a Christmas gift they aren’t expecting. And no matter what the twins say, I know they peek when I’m going down the stairs," he grinned, and Rose laughed, remembering Sarah’s comment about the squeaky step.

She reclined against him, content. “Tomorrow, then. But for now, I want to stay here a little longer.”

John leaned his head against hers, and together they watched the snow fall through the windows.


	9. Chapter 9

Donna was nice enough when Rose met her, but she regarded Rose with a calculated look that meant she was sizing her up. Though it didn’t make her feel unwelcome, it was disconcerting, especially when she met a whirlwind of strangers and friends of the family- she was lucky she was good with names, but she hovered near John more than she was willing to admit before she got used to the loud, boisterous members of the party.

Rose was currently talking about the recent changes in the education system with a woman by the name of Sarah Jane, who’s son Luke was still in Secondary. John was watching her with a small smile as he held a glass of (non alcoholic) eggnog, and Donna sat down beside him. “Sarah told me that she wants Rose to be her mum,” his half-sister said bluntly just as John was taking a drink. He choked and began coughing, and Donna beat on his back in annoyance.

"We just started dating officially last night," he wheezed when he regained his breath. "What made her say that?"

"She said something about how you need Rose," Donna replied. "John, don’t you think she’s a bit…young?"

He shrugged. “She’s twenty five, Donna, there are mothers younger than her. And it’s not like our age gap is that obscene. Your mum and dad are sixteen years apart.”

"They also got married in a different time," Donna replied. "And even now I still wonder about the state of their marriage. She’s your son’s teacher, what does the school say?"

John hesitated. They hadn’t really discussed that part of their relationship, because he suspected they were both nervous about what her boss would say. Relationships between teachers and parents weren’t unheard of, but it definitely wasn’t encouraged. “She treats all her students equally, Donna. She won’t show favoritism to Ian simply because he’s in her class.” They watched as Rose was distracted by Donna’s own daughter, the girl chattering happily as she showed Rose her new bracelet. Rose was watching with an indulgent smile and genuinely happy for her.

"Just be careful, John," Donna finally said as her husband Lee called for her. "It’s clear the children adore her, and if things go wrong…"

He shook his head. “I know you don’t approve of my romantic exploits, but Rose is different. I think you know that even if you’re too stubborn to see it.” 

Donna simply sighed and joined her husband, muttering about idiotic space men.

Rose claimed Donna’s spot shortly after, laughing into his shoulder. “Your family is exhausting,” she said, as he wrapped an arm around her. “And you don’t open presents until after?”

"The twins complained about having to leave their new toys at home whenever we came here," he replied. "So now I just give them Santa’s gifts and wait to open the others when we get back."

"At least they have presents to open here," Rose said as Ace charged by, wielding a plastic cricket bat as she chased after Donna’s son. "Is that hers?"

"No." He replied calmly. "Don’t worry. She won’t hurt him. Shaun can hold his own."

They were quiet for a moment, Rose content as she watched his family interact. “Have you tried calling your mum?” He asked, and Rose stiffened slightly. She had told him about her falling out a few weeks ago, when the kids were preoccupied with a show on the television. He had pretty much said the same thing as Sarah, which had made Rose smile. It was clear where his kids had got their personality, even if Sarah had her mother’s eyes and face and Ian had her smile. Ace was her father in miniature.

"No. I haven’t…" she sighed. "I’m terrified, really. What if she’s still with the same man? What if she doesn’t want to talk to me? The phone works both ways." 

He kissed her temple. “You don’t know until you try. Lunch is going to be a while, so why don’t you try now? There’s a room down the hallway where we put our coats that you can use.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Ok.” After pausing for a moment, she stood abruptly. “I…. don’t know how long I’ll be.”

John stood and pulled her into a hug before kissing her quickly. “I’ll be waiting. Go on.”

Rose made her way to the room, nervous tension in her stomach and for a moment she felt light headed. After taking a few deep breaths she pulled her phone from her pocked at scrolled to her mother’s name, staring at it for a while before pressing the call button.

She was about to hang up when her mother answered. “What is it? Bev, I swear if you keep calling you’ll never get that cake pan!”

Rose couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Hello, mum,” she said quietly.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. “Rose? Is that you?”

She blinked back tears. “Merry Christmas, Mum.”


	10. Chapter 10

After the awkward conversation at Christmas, followed by a longer on Boxing Day, Rose agreed to spend the morning of New Years Eve with her mother. John knew she was nervous and did everything he could the day before to keep her calm; he even showed up at her door the day of with breakfast, telling her that the kids were with Donna and that he had a few hours to spare. They mostly spent the time curled up on her sofa and talking about their childhoods, before Rose was finally forced to get ready. 

They parted at the parking garage, after John pulled her into a long kiss and reluctantly pulled away. Heart pounding Rose drove to the Estate, climbing up the familiar stairs and, after pacing in front of the door for a minute, knocking on the faded wood.

The morning was awkward at first, Rose and her mother making small talk before devolving in a loud- but short- row about what happened years ago. When they had finally got the years of frustration and worry out of their system, the meeting went much smoother. Rose still left when she said she would, though, knowing full well that there was still a lot of trust building left in the future.

After returning to her flat to change, Rose arrived at John’s, an overnight bag in her car and a few small fireworks for the children. They had been put out that they couldn’t go shopping for them with Rose while she had been at her mother’s, but when they learned the reason why they were much more agreeable.

"How did it go?" John asked once the kids had calmed down and were arguing amongst themselves.

"Better than I expected," Rose admitted. "But things aren’t exactly alright yet."

He kissed her temple, a motion that had become familiar to her over the past week. “I have faith that it will work out,” he said, and she found herself believing him.

"Rose," Ace asked as she put the finishing touches on her rocket, "Do you want to help me launch it?"

"What’d you name it?" She asked as she looked at the rocket.

"Bad Wolf," Ace declared happily. "Because we’re launching it at the moon!"

Rose smiled. “I’m sure it’ll get pretty far, too,” she said. “Do you want to do it before or after the fireworks?”

"After, it’ll be the grand finale," Ace replied.

"After it is," John agreed. "I’m sure your rocket will do them all to shame."

Ace grinned and carefully held the fin to the side of the rocket, waiting for the glue to set a little before letting go.

"Daaaaaaaaad!" Sarah wailed, and he sat up to go break up the fighting with a sigh.

While John was distracted with the fight between the twins Rose peeked into the oven to make sure dinner wasn’t burning and to sneak her surprise into the stash standing by the door. 

When the first fireworks made themselves known, shortly after dinner had been eaten, the kids couldn’t be talked out of launching their chosen fireworks. They were delighted to see the ones Rose had brought along, and even though Ace was only restricted to sparklers and the small noise makers, she had fun running around and drawing things in the air.

Ian shouted out the elements the rockets were composed of as they exploded in the sky as Sarah cooed over the patterns. John and Rose tried to pace them so they wouldn’t run out quickly, but eventually their stock was used up and Ace was insisting upon launching her rocket.

"Ready?" Rose asked Ace steadied it on the stick. 

"Ready," she said, and Rose lit the string. She scooped Ace up and put her on her shoulders, and they watched as the rocket launched in a sudden rush of sparks and sailed upwards, the small fire the only proof of its existence. 

"How high did it go?" Ace asked when the rocket finally ran out of fuel.

"How high do you think it went?" John asked.

Ace considered. “The box said a hundred feet, but I think it went higher.”

John smiled. “Then it went higher. Come on, lets get inside. I promised you can stay up till midnight, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get ready for bed.”

The twins complained, but finally trooped into the house. Rose got Ace ready while John dealt with the twins, and an hour later they were all in playing charades, Sarah, Ace and Rose against John and Ian. The television was playing in the background, the countdown party a soft background noise.

When it came time for the final countdown to begin, the children were holding various noisemakers and staring intently at the screen, John and Rose seated together on the couch. When the clock struck zero John pulled her into a deep, but short, kiss.

She had never been happier, and no matter what happened in the future she knew that nothing could take the memory away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

John had, of course, been looking for a nanny for his children; even though Rose said she could look after them, he still needed help getting them to school, and with the school creeping closer once more he began searching more seriously. So it was a bit of a surprise when, one Sunday, Rose entered the house to see an unknown woman sitting on the couch, all three children staring at her silently. 

"Rose!" John said as he appeared in the room. "This is Clara. She’s the nanny. She doesn’t start till Monday but I thought I’d give her some time to get used to the kids while we go shopping."

The kids didn’t look away from Clara. “Bring back biscuits,” Sarah said.

"Only if they’re chocolate," Ian added.

John rolled his eyes. “Be good for her,” he ordered, and Rose followed him out the door.

"Didn’t realize you had found one," Rose said as she got into his car. "Must be a relief that you no longer have to worry about teaching and picking your kids up."

He grimaced slightly. “I have an eight o’clock class this semester and the University wants me to continue my research. Since the kids don’t start until nine it was a necessity. I know you offered to bring them home but I didn’t want to put you out of your way.”

She smiled at him. “It’s fine, John. You know I love spending time with them.”

"I know. And they adore you. But Clara’s only here until things change."

"Like what?" Rose asked, bemused.

He shrugged, but looked slightly panicked. “Could get a promotion. You never know.”

"Hope you do," Rose replied. "You work hard, you deserve it."

He grinned at her. “You don’t even know what my research is.”

"That’s because you always change the subject," Rose laughed.

They teased each other on the way to the store, and split up when they got there to get the various groceries. Since they didn’t need anything cold John surprised her with a trip to the nearby cinema, and they chose a movie at random and spent the entire time whispering to each other as they insulted it. 

"Do you think Clara survived?" Rose asked as they meandered towards his car, Rose tucked under his arm and hers around his waist.

He shrugged. “We’ll find out. I haven’t gotten a phone call so that’s a good sign.”

"I hope she’s not tied up in the closet," Rose mused.

"Don’t give them the idea," John sighed, and she giggled.

It was four hours later when they finally got back to his house, the sky just beginning to darken. There was a commotion from the kitchen, and Ace streaked by half-dressed and covered in powder. “Clara burnt down the kitchen!” She shrieked. 

Rose and John exchanged a glance. “I’ll clean her up,” Rose said, and John sighed and headed towards the kitchen as Rose picked up a giggling Ace under her arm and carried her upstairs. 

When Ace was bathed and dressed in a pair of clean pyjamas, Rose went back downstairs to see what had happened in the kitchen. Clara was looking miserable as she paced in the hallway. “Oh! Hello,” she said when Rose appeared. “Is Dorothy alright?”

Rose blinked. “Don’t tell me you called her that.”

"I, er… thought that was her name." Clara said, uncertainly.

"It is, but she prefers being called Ace. Call her Dorothy and she’ll be mad at you for hours," Rose replied. "Didn’t John tell you?"

Clara shifted. “I was recommended through my agency. I sorta came here last minute so I didn’t have much time to prepare,” she admitted.

Rose smiled. “I wouldn’t worry. They’re a handful at their best of times.”

Ian and Sarah arrived, both mercifully clean. “Clara tried making a souffle,” Ian said solemnly. “Ace decided that we should make a cake. It exploded in the oven.”

"No wonder she was so happy," Rose said dryly and they giggled. "Alright, off to bed with you two. I’ll be checking on you in an hour so you better be ready!"

They complained, but after Rose’s stern expression they gave in and went upstairs. John exited the kitchen shortly after, hair mussed and wiping his hands with a rag. “Sorry, Clara. I should have warned you about them, but it’s better to jump in with both feet sometimes.”

"I didn’t mind," Clara said. "It would be boring otherwise."

He chuckled. “Right about that. Anyway, the kids seemed to like you, so does a month-long trial period sound fine?”

Clara brightened. “Sounds perfect.”

John looked at Rose. “What do you think?”

She was surprised, but shrugged. “Ace had nothing but good things to say so I’m okay with it.”

"Thank you!" Clara said, giving Rose and John both hugs. "I won’t disappoint, I promise."

She left shortly after before it became too dark, and Rose started looking for her bag. “I should probably get going too. I need to start my lesson plans, and I have a meeting the day after tomorrow to discuss curriculum.”

"What time?" He asked.

"Around nine? I’ll be done by three though so I can swing by here after we’re through. Maybe get coffee or something so we can work on plans together," she grinned.

"I’d like that," he agreed, pulling her into a hug. "Why can’t you stay tonight though?"

"Because it’s getting harder to leave?" Rose suggested. "But I have to pick up my mail, and restock the fridge. Not to mention make a dent in my laundry."

He fidgeted. “Right. I’ll call you tomorrow though?”

"You better," she murmured, pulling him down into a kiss. 

After checking on the kids and saying goodnight, Rose admitted it was time to leave. They lingered by the doorway for another half hour, kissing and murmuring to each other. Rose was leaning against the front door, their arms around each other, foreheads pressed together. “It gets harder for me to say goodbye every time you leave,” he finally said, quietly. 

"Me too," she replied. "But I can’t."

"Why not?"

"Because we’re still new, because I’m still scared, because we still have so much to learn and discover about each other," Rose replied. "And if this works-"

"It will. It does," he insisted.

Rose smiled gently and continued. “If this works, I want us to be sure about everything. I don’t even know the name of your best friend, or your colleagues.”

"I thought you were coming to the pre-term party," he said, confused. 

"I am. And that will be one more piece to the puzzle that is John Smith," Rose smiled. "But we’ve only been dating a few months."

He sighed. “You’re right. I just… my wife and I didn’t have much time together, and I don’t want to waste any time with you, Rose. We have so much to live for, and I just… I want to do it all,” he admitted.

"And we will," she promised. "Just not yet."

John chuckled wryly and gave her a brief kiss. “I’m the man with a family and several degrees, and yet you, Rose Tyler, are smarter than I am.”

"Only in certain things," she smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn’t have a need for you."

"That’s a relief," he said dryly. "One wonders why you keep me around at all."

She grinned. “Well, what can I say? I like men with kids.”

"Oh good, because I happen to like primary school teachers. Well. Just one specific primary school teacher," he replied, before kissing her once more.


	12. Chapter 12

John fiddled nervously with his tie, hearing Clara trying to get the children to calm down. He chuckled to himself; she really was trying, but they were plotting something and wouldn’t be deterred. 

Finally he gave up and went downstairs. “I’m going to pick up Rose,” he said. “You three, be good for Clara.”

Sarah cooed over his tux. “You look handsome, Daddy!” She said, and he hugged her. 

"Thanks, sweetheart. I’ll be back late. Clara, my number is on the fridge, and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He looked at his watch and winced. "I really have to go."

"Have fun!" Clara called out, then immediately started scolding Ian for once again tugging on Sarah’s hair since she was ignoring him.

Thankfully, he arrived at Rose’s flat about five minutes early, and she let him up after a moment’s pause. Her door was unlocked, and when he entered she called out, “Sorry, I’ll be just a minute!”

"Don’t mind me," he replied, and settled onto her sofa. He grinned when he saw one of Ace’s toys halfway under the sofa and placed it on the coffee table so he would remember to grab it. They had visited after Rose had her staff meeting, surprising her with fish and chips. The meeting had gone well even when she admitted to her dating John-though her boss warned her about showing favoritism towards Ian he didn’t care what she did in her personal life so long as it didn’t translate to her job. 

When Rose finally stepped out, he was stunned for a second before grinning slowly. “You look beautiful,” he said sincerely as he walked towards her.

Rose blushed and dropped her hands, where she had been securing an earring. “You look handsome yourself.” She grinned and fixed his tie. “You really need to stop pulling at it.”

His hand drifted back up to the knot before he realized what he doing and smiled sheepishly. “Ready to go?”

Rose nodded. “Just let me grab my keys.”

She put them in her small clutch, the silver a marked contrast to the deep red of her dress, and he admired the long trail of skin that the fabric revealed until the top of her bum as she locked her door. The front was more modest, but the deep vee still revealed tantalizing flashes of cleavage. “How long did you say we were going to be there?” She asked as she turned back around.

His eyes snapped back up to her face. “Around five hours? There’s a lot of speeches for some reason. Apparently the teachers need just as many pep-talks as the students,” he grimaced.

Rose grinned and looped her arm through his. “At least I’m there to talk to.”

"Yeah, you are," he said happily.

Despite the fact that she wasn’t brilliant in the sciences, Rose instantly charmed his co-workers. Even his boss commented on the fact that she was a lovely woman.

When it came time for the speeches Rose entertained him with whispered stories about some of her students, including one about Ian that she hadn’t shared until then. She was pulled away by the wife of a coworker, and John was soon in a discussion over curriculum changes and met the new replacement for Dr. Hunt, a man a few years older than John who was from America. “Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Harkness,” John said amiably. “What brings you to this side of the pond?”

"I’m actually from Scotland, but my parents moved to America when I was a boy. And please, call me Jack," he replied, and they were soon in a discussion of English vs. American education.

He was actually liking Jack until John left to hunt down some snacks, at which point Jack started flirting with Rose. When John saw what was happening he abruptly abandoned the buffet table and joined them.

"I see you met Jack," John said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You really do have a habit of making friends."

Rose grinned and hip-bumped him. “No more so than you. Everyone’s been lovely.” 

Jack was watching them with a smile. “How long have you two been dating?” He asked.

John considered. “About four months?”

"We’ve known each other for four months," Rose corrected teasingly. "Only been dating for about one."

He grinned. “Ask the kids and they’ll say otherwise.”

She laughed. “I think Ian had the idea since day one, personally.”

Jack shook his head. “I thought it would be at least a year.”

"Nope," John replied. "But it does seem like that sometimes."

Rose looked up at him with a loving smile. “It’s been long enough for me to hope for forever.”

"Same," he replied, and kissed her chastely.


	13. Chapter 13

John and Rose were swinging Ace between them as they walked through the park, the twins racing ahead and arguing over what type of dog they wanted. Sarah wanted a Pomeranian, Ian a Greyhound. Neither she nor John knew where the topic had come from, since Clara was allergic to dogs and Rose was teaching Ian about metamorphoses in butterflies. She couldn’t remember anyone in her class getting a puppy, but she didn’t know about Sarah. John suspected that it had come from one of their play dates, since the family had a Labrador.

It was a sunny day in March, one of the rare days without rain. Rose was thankful- she and her mum had been talking on and off over the phone, but this was the first time they had met face-to-face since their fight. Since Jackie knew she was dating John Rose had invited them along with her, needing the moral support and an excuse to leave in case the conversation was stilted or awkward.

"What does your mum look like, Rose?" Sarah asked as they rounded the corner. Apparently they had declared a temporary truce over their argument.

Rose smiled at her. “We’re a bit early actually, so she’s probably not here yet. But we’re meeting her by that statue of that Naval officer.”

Sarah nodded, and when the statue came into sight she asked her dad for the frisbee so she and Ian could play. Ace chased after them, demanding to not be left out, and they quickly decided on monkey in the middle, with Ace being the monkey.

"Not nervous, are you?" John asked, squeezing her hand as he sat down next to her. 

"Not really," she admitted. "She’s my mum, and I think we worked out our issues. I just… she’s always been upset at me for dumping Mickey. What if she doesn’t approve of you?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Are you ashamed of us?”

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "Never! But Mum… Mum never approved of my career. She thought I should settle down, become a house wife and raise five kids. She thought going to university would give me airs and graces. I just want her to be happy for me," Rose admitted quietly.

John pressed a kiss to her temple, a gesture she had long since associated with comfort. “Your mum loves you, and she’ll be proud of you for what you’ve done. She never protested against your education, just what you would become. And even if she doesn’t like your career choice, as soon as she sees how good with the kids you are, she’ll change her mind.”

"How do you always know just what to say?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Because I know you," he said. "And I want to make you happy."

Rose smiled up at him. “You do. You and the kids make me happier than I ever imagined.”

He gave her a kiss before watching his kids, and Rose nervously checked her watch. Her mum was due to show any minute, and despite John’s reassurances she was still nervous.

Three minutes later Rose saw her, and John felt her stiffen slightly. He looked up to see a blonde haired woman approaching, and though Rose said she resembled her father he could familiar elements in this woman. He squeezed Rose’s shoulder. “I’ll go get the kids,” he said, and Rose nodded as he stood.

Jackie stood nervously as Rose joined her, and they stared at each other for a long moment before Rose gave a watery smile and flung her arms around her. Jackie hugged her just as tightly. “I’ve missed you,” Rose said, blinking back tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry," Jackie replied. "I should have listened to you, I never wanted you to feel like I wasn’t proud of you. I am, I am so, so proud."

Rose swallowed and stepped back. “I know, Mum. I was scared for you and I was angry when you didn’t listen and I never stopped to consider your own feelings. We’re both to blame.”

Jackie looked at where John leading his children over. “That John, then? The bloke you’re seeing?”

Rose knew her smile was bordering on ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. “Yeah, and the twins are Ian and Sarah, and the youngest is Ace. They’re… they’re wonderful, Mum. I know you’ll like them.”

After the introductions were made, they went to a small cafe across the street as Jackie got to know the children. They were wary, but polite, Ace still insisting on sitting on Rose’s lap even though she was starting to be too big. John sat on her right with Sarah on her left and Ian next to her, and she was smiled at Jackie who was looking slightly alarmed as Ian recounted one of his science experiments that had caused the pool to change color. It was still slightly purple, and despite Ian’s assurance that it wasn’t deadly Clara wouldn’t let them swim in it until the color was back to normal.

Once lunch was over they returned to the park, where John joined his children in a game of footie with a soccer ball they rented from the park attendant. Rose and Jackie watched them from the bench, a fond smile lingering on Rose’s face.

Jackie looked at her daughter. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this happy,” she said. “And he seems like a good man.”

Rose nodded. “He is. When I first met him he was so sad… he still misses his wife sometimes. But his sister Donna told me a few weeks back that I brought back her brother. And even if the worst happens and we don’t stay together, I’ll always be humbled by that.”

Jackie squeezed her hand. “You’re a wonderful person, sweetheart. Of course you gave that man his hope back. You gave that entire family life. Don’t ever doubt that.”

She smiled and squeezed back. “I’m glad that you are getting along. They mean the world to me.”

"You love them, sweetheart, and they love you," Jackie said. "That’s all that matters." She paused. "Even if he is a bit too skinny for his own good."

Rose laughed. “That’s what his sister complained about when we had lunch together. Said I deserved someone with a bit more meat on his bones, right before she thanked me for being so good with the kids.”

They fell silent as they watched the four play, until Ace ran up. “Rose, come play with us,” she begged. “Dad is winning and we can’t let the boys win!”

Rose grinned at looked at her mum. “What do you say? Wanna play?”

Jackie looked startled, then sighed. “Oh, fine. I need to lose weight anyway.”

Ace beamed. “You can be goalie, Rose’s Mum,” she declared, and dragged her towards the others.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ian, stay still," John chastised as his son squirmed. "You’re going to ruin your hair."

His son glared. “Good!”

John frowned. “You’re graduating your grade, you should be happy! Beginning of the year you kept complaining that it didn’t challenge you, and now that you’re going on to a higher grade you should be happy.”

"It got better when Rose started giving me the books," Ian muttered.

His father paused. “Ian… are you scared that once you leave her class, Rose won’t come around again?”

The boy didn’t reply and John sighed. “Oh, Ian. Rose doesn’t hang around because she’s your teacher and it’s some sort of… duty. She loves you and is with us because of that. Just because she’s no longer your teacher doesn’t mean she won’t spend time with us. In fact-” he smiled, “she’ll probably spend even more time with us, now that she doesn’t have to worry about favoritism.”

Ian looked at him solemnly. “You sure?”

"I promise. Besides," John said conspiratorially, "I’m thinking of making things more permanent."

Ian’s eyes widened. “You mean…?”

"It’s our little secret," John winked, and Ian grinned.

At that moment, Sarah bounced up. “Clara’s here!” She trilled as the nanny trailed behind her. “And look, Henry gave me a bracelet!”

John grinned at her. “I think he’s sweet on you.”

Sarah sniffed. “Don’t be silly, daddy. Boys are yucky. Except you,” she added, patting him on the shoulder. He stifled a laugh.

"Well you’re yuckier," Ian grumbled, but before the argument could continue Rose walked up. 

"Rose!" Ian and Sarah exclaimed, and each latched onto a leg. 

"Hey guys," she smiled. "You ready for tonight?"

They nodded enthusiastically. “Where’s Ace?”

The Doctor nodded to where someone had brought a dog. “She’s going through a beagle phase.”

"Well I need to bring these two cuties to the stage, so you better go get seats," Rose said. "Sit in the second column to the left. You’ll be closer to Ian and Sarah."

He nodded as Rose guided the twins to the large mass of kids at the back of the room, and John finally pulled Ace away from the dog. They sat in the seats Rose had indicated, and though Ace complained and squirmed they got through the ceremony without incident and went to the cafeteria afterwards for cake and pizza.

Rose sat down with them after making her rounds, and listened as the twins described what they thought would happen next year. Ace was starting school full-time, but she hadn’t yet realized that Rose wouldn’t be teaching her. No one wanted to burst her bubble just yet, though.

The dinner went well until a woman marched up to their table. “Miss Tyler,” she said imperiously, “I should have known you’d be sitting with here.”

She looked up at the woman and groaned internally. “Hold on a minute, guys,” she said. “I have something that needs to be taken care of.”

"No, they can hear this too," the woman said. "My Penelope is smarter than your favorite, and yet she was at the bottom of her class! You clearly penalized her because you weren’t sleeping with her father."

"Mrs. Newcomb!" Rose said sharply. "Yell at me all you want, but do not bring my former students into this. And what relationship I have with Mr. Smith is none of your business. Penelope is a smart girl and I’ve encouraged her lessons as much as I can, but when she bursts into tears during every test there’s only so much I can do! Perhaps you should stop pointing your finger at me and look at the three facing back at you!"

The woman turned red, but before she could speak her husband appeared, looking upset. “Elizabeth! I told you not to cause a scene!”

"She’s ruined our little girl!" Mrs. Newcomb snapped.

Rose crossed her arms. “Mrs. Newcomb, When Penelope goes to apply for University, they won’t ask for her primary school grades. It doesn’t matter if she gets top of her class or the bottom so long as she passed, and once I broke your daughter from her fear of tests she did much better. Putting so much pressure on such a young child and expecting good results is ludicrous. And, just for your information, Ian here didn’t get top of his class. There isn’t such a thing.”

Mr. Newcomb led his wife away even as she spat threats, and Rose sat back down after massaging her temples. All five people looked at her in alarm. “You alright?” John asked.

"Now that I no longer have to deal with her I am," Rose admitted. "We had a pool among the faculty on how long she would last between temper tantrums. I won with eighteen hours."

Sarah stared after the woman. “She needs to go back to school to re-learn her manners,” she said in a hushed voice.

Rose chuckled. “That she does, Sarah. Now eat your pizza; I got that flavor for you, you know, and you aren’t even eating it!”

John smiled and kissed her. “I’m glad she’s out of your hair.”

"Me too. God help Mrs. Jacobsen, though," Rose said ruefully. "She’ll probably have Penelope next year."

Ian and Sarah soon ran off to say goodbye to their friends, and Clara soon had the kids gathered up as she drove them home. John helped Rose and the other teachers clean up, and three hours later (and several pizza boxes in his back seat) later, they were walking wearily up to her flat, each carrying two boxes of pizza.

"I don’t know what we’re going to do with all this," Rose said ruefully. "That’s more than I can eat in a week."

"I’ll bring some home and give them to Clara," he offered. "She volunteers at the homeless shelter during the weekend."

Rose nodded. “That’d be good. And I won’t have to look at a pizza and feel sick again.”

He chuckled and after putting the boxes in her fridge they cuddled on the sofa. “It’s getting late,” Rose sighed. “You should probably head back.”

John hesitated. “I, er, actually told Clara to not wait up.” He admitted. “I didn’t know how long it would take, and I didn’t want her to wait on me.”

Rose blinked. “Ok. Still doesn’t say why you can’t leave.”

"I was actually wondering if you, well, wanted to go on holiday with me," He admitted. "I was invited to guest lecture in America during the Summer, and I’ll be there about a month and a half."

She turned to look at him. “You… want me to go to America with you.”

"Only if you want to," he said hesitantly. "The kids will come too, of course, and Clara is going to get paid leave. I just… I don’t want to spend that long away from you."

Rose stared at him, stunned, before nodding slightly. “Yeah. I… yeah. I’ll go.”

"Really?"

She laughed. “I must be mad, but yeah. I don’t want to be without you for that long either.”

He kissed her, and Rose enthusiastically responded. When they broke apart some of his buttons had come undone and Rose’s braid had fallen out. “I think… I think you should leave,” she stammered.

"Yeah," he replied, before kissing her again. "I should."

Rose gave up on thinking and simply surrendered to the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

America had been a blast, Rose and the children touring New York as John lectured, and joining them when they were done. Coney Island had been an all-day affair, with John winning Ace a stuffed wolf and the twins both getting stuffed snakes. Rose beat John at the water pistol game, getting a cowboy hat that she wore for the remainder of the day. 

They picked up souvenirs for their friends and family, Rose mailing Jackie a panorama of New York and a new tea set when they spent the weekend in Boston. Donna and her family were sent snowglobes and a baseball bat to replace the cricket bat Ace had never given back.

Once they returned to London, it wasn’t hard to persuade Rose to join him for a weekend get-away once a month. Ever since the night of the twin’s graduation they had grown even closer, admitting that their relationship wasn’t casual and something they both wanted and needed.

So when he asked her to join him for a weekend in France, Rose thought nothing of it.

It had been over a year since they had first started dating, but the February chill was bearable as they snuggled together on a bench, each holding a steaming cup of coffee. It had been a wonderful year if a bit mad from time to time, and Rose had practically moved into the Smith family home. She only went back to her flat once a week to get the mail and air the place out, or when she and John needed a bit of time alone. Rose had also reconnected with her mother, and they had spent Christmas night at her flat, the six of them crammed into the small living space, happy and giggling and reminiscing over some of Rose’s favorite Christmases. 

"I’ve always loved Paris," Rose said as they watched people hurrying by. "There’s just something about it that makes you feel more alive."

He grinned at her. “You said the same thing about New York.”

"No, I said more awake," she laughed. "Then again, it could be because it’s not London."

"You’re probably more right about that," he laughed. 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Still, it’s a lovely city. Wouldn’t want to live here- I’m rubbish at the language- but I wouldn’t turn down a visit.”

"I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself," he said. "Though I admit I haven’t been completely honest with my reasons for bringing you here."

Rose grinned. “There isn’t some famous bakery that sells the world’s best banana bread, is there?”

"Well we haven’t tried them all yet," he said which made her giggle. "But no, that’s not why."

She shifted to look at him better. “Well then tell me! You know I’m terrible at guessing.”

John smiled. “I suppose I should put you out of your misery.” He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a platinum band with a square-cut diamond framed by four different-colored stones. “What do you say about spending the rest of your life with me?”

Rose couldn’t breath, her eyes locked on the ring. “You’re.. you’re proposing.” She stammered. “I was going to guess that you knew some five-star chef or something.”

"That could still be arranged," he said, airily, but he looked at her worriedly. When she didn’t reply at first he gave a weak chuckle. "City of love, Rose. Thought that was a big enough hint."

"You daft man," she breathed. "You didn’t have to bring me to Paris! But yes, the answer is always yes." 

Rose pulled him into a fierce kiss, and he nearly dropped the box from surprise and elation. Only when they broke apart to breathe did he finally slide the ring on her finger, and Rose admired the way it sparkled. “What’s with the different stones?” She asked.

"All of us picked one out," he said. "The twins were ecstatic when I asked for their approval. Ian chose the emerald, Sarah the pink sapphire, Ace the garnet, and I decided on the blue sapphire," he said. "A little piece of all of us."

"It’s perfect," she said, and smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "I never thought this would happen, you know," she said, quietly. "That day you walked into my room."

He gave her an eskimo kiss. “I think the twins should open up a matchmaking agency when they’re older,” he teased. “They certainly did a fine job with us.”

"I’ll be sure to thank them when we get back," Rose said. "But for now, I’m keen on having my fiancee all to myself."

"Oh?" He asked as she pulled him off the bench. "And what, exactly, are you going to do with me?"

Rose smirked. “Well, let’s just say that we’ll be happy to be sitting on that plane ride Sunday,” she said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

John paced in the small room worriedly, hands behind his back and gripping each other tightly. Donna watched him in concern. “She’ll be fine, John. Rose is made of strong stuff.”

"That’s what I kept saying last time, and look how that turned out," he snapped, then took a deep breath. "Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just… the last time I was kicked out…" he trailed off and clutched his hair.

Donna stood to guide him back to the chairs. “Rose will be fine, the doctor’s have told you a thousand times there aren’t any complications, and the only reason you were kicked out is because you fainted, not because Rose was in danger for her life.” She pushed him down into the chair. “Now sit, you’re driving me mad.”

She wasn’t surprised when he leapt up three minutes later to resume his pacing. Resigned, she checked her phone, noting that it had only been two hours since Rose had been admitted. Still, it was nothing to worry about.

John was muttering derogatory things about hospitals when the door finally opened, and he whirled to see the doctor smiling at him. “They’re ready to see you now,” she said, and he nearly knocked her over as he raced through the door.

The nurse that was in charge of the afterbirth smiled as he came in, but John’s eyes were on a weary but smiling Rose as she held their newborn daughter.

It had been five years, five glorious, golden years, since she had agreed to marry him. The kids had been ecstatic when they were allowed to help with the wedding, having a say in the location and the flowers and the bridesmaid dresses as Jackie, Rose, and John planned everything else. Since he had been through this once he knew what to expect, but he wasn’t an inactive participant. In fact, he and Jackie argued incessantly over the details and color scheme, leaving it to Rose to play the peacemaker and often being the deciding vote.

Donna and Rose had bonded over the experience, since she seemed to be the only sane one during the entire experience, much to John’s surprise. She had been the fabled bridezilla during her own, but Lee had mellowed her out and her own kids had put things in a new perspective.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, but during the reception Jackie and Sylvia had nearly come to blows; John’s mother had been livid that she hadn’t been included in the process (conveniently ignoring the fact she had sneered and belittled everything Rose had approached her about) and Jackie was finally through with playing nice. They started shouting after a few glasses of wine and had been escorted out by one of the groomsman, and thirty minutes later Jackie returned looking smug and suspiciously missing her hat. Sylvia never did speak of what caused her to leave early.

Ace, Ian, and Sarah had joined them on the two-week cruise, not even stopping to wonder why they were enrolled in the children’s program all day. The weeks leading up to the wedding had been frantic and busy and they hadn’t had time to themselves, so Rose and John didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt for handing the kids over to someone else before hopping right back into bed. When they weren’t shagging each other rotten they were laughing themselves silly during the excursions, Ian and Sarah too awed by their surroundings to fight and Ace complaining that she missed her ‘boyfriend’, another five-year-old in the children’s program who was ginger and carried around a stuffed elephant everywhere he went.

Though John and Rose were careful about birth control, the day Rose discovered she was pregnant had been a happy one and they were soon making plans on how to make room for the newest addition to the family. It wasn’t until five months into the pregnancy and John was hired as the department head that they were able to move the guest bedroom into his old office and use the new space as a nursery.

And now, four months later, their daughter had made her appearance and John was already wrapped around her finger.

"Jenny, say hello to your daddy," Rose said, softly, as John climbed onto the bed beside her. Their baby girl was nursing but at Rose’s voice she opened her eyes. John smiled through his tears and ran his finger over one small, delicate hand.

"She’s beautiful, Rose," he whispered. "We made a beautiful baby."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing down at Jenny in adoration. “She looks like you.”

"That blonde hair is all you, love," he said. "First blonde in the family!"

"Sarah is going to be so jealous," Rose giggled. "Speaking of, where are the kids?"

"Donna’s on her way to collect them and Clara right now," he said. "I think she was relived to do so- I might have driven her a bit barmy."

She smiled, though her eyes were drooping with exhaustion. “She’s gonna tease you about it later, especially after that miraculous faint.” Rose yawned. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

"You just gave birth, of course you’re tired. Here, let me take Jenny. You get your rest; the kids will be bouncing in here soon enough."

Rose chuckled before nodding off, breathing deeply and evenly. He adjusted her gown so that she was covered once more before turning his attention to his daughter.

Jenny was just as tired as her mother, fussing as she wriggled in his arms. He cooed to her quietly and wrapped her more firmly in her blanket before she calmed, dozing off after one last, stubborn wail.

Donna arrived with the children shortly after Rose woke up, and she must have said something to them because instead of the usual cacophony they arrived quietly, but their wide eyes gave away their curiosity. “How are you feeling?” Donna asked when Rose gave a sleepy hello.

"Exhausted, sore, happy," Rose replied. "Hello, guys. You didn’t give your cousins a hard time, did you?"

They shook their heads although Ace looked slightly guilty, and John got off the bed so they could take his spot. Donna and Clara both cooed over Jenny before finally handing her back to Rose so that Ian, Sarah and Ace could have a look at her.

"She’s so small," Sarah said in surprise.

Ian wrinkled his nose. “How’s she ever gonna get as big as us?”

"She’ll grow, just like you will," John said, tickling him. Ian giggled. "Sorry we couldn’t get you a brother, but Jenny decided to defy your wishes," he winked.

"That’s ok," Ian said. "I’m already big brother to Ace, I don’t mind being one to Jenny as well. She looks like she needs protecting, anyway."

John’s heart swelled and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s my little man. You want to hold her?”

His eyes lit up. “Can I?”

Rose smiled and handed him his sleeping sister after John adjusted his arms, and Ian looked down at her in awe. “She’s heavy,” he said.

"Tell me about it, I’ve been holding her for a while," Rose said ruefully. "You can hold her next, Sarah."

"What about me?" Ace said.

"Only if you’re very, very careful," John warned. "You aren’t as strong as your brother and sister."

Ace pouted, but was appeased when Jenny awoke, only to latch onto Ace’s finger. Shortly after she began to fuss again, and John helped usher the kids out of the room as Rose began to nurse again.

"When are they coming home, daddy?" Ian asked.

"Tomorrow morning. They’re keeping her under observation to make sure nothing happens to either of them." At their looks he smiled. "It won’t be like what happened to Mum. I promise you."

Satisfied, they happily went home and argued over who would be the first to play with her, not quite understanding that Jenny was still too young to join in on their games. John merely smiled and exchanged a bemused look with Clara, who had agreed to live in the guest room until Rose and John were able to settle into a new routine. It was ridiculous, how happy he was, but ever since Rose had come into his life it was like the rain clouds he hadn’t known existed had cleared away. 

With a grin and a happy shout, he chased after his children and swept them into a giant hug. Tomorrow they would have a new baby in the house and he wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with them, but for now, they had his undivided attention.

"Who wants to challenge me in mario kart?" he asked, and they were soon tugging him excitedly into the den.


End file.
